


in another life

by nightinjae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, its just cheesy okay, its just fluff, kino is the deep talk kind of drunk, like when are they not right?, the other members appear on the second chapter, theyre a mess, yuto has a high tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation, Yuto?""Not quite. Why?""Nothing.""Do you?"Hyunggu sits up. "I do, and I believe in the theory of soulmates. It kinda goes hand in hand together, right?"





	1. soulmates and reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> its my first ptg fic woo ≥v≤ *cue confetti*
> 
> anyways, hi!! i hope you enjoy this, ,,its just a short something i've been thinking about and it turned into this!!
> 
> i love yuki with all my heart these two owN my heart so yeah, i rly hope you guys like this!!

It was a rainy day in Seoul but even though the clouds cover the sky, the colors of the evening sunset still filters through, coloring the grey sky with splashes of dark shades of pink and orange.

Yuto places his umbrella on the stand by the door of the convenience door, ruffling his hair. He heads immediately for the alcohol section, wanting to at least get a bit tipsy or maybe borderline drunk just before hell week starts. The moment he gets his hands on a bottle of soju, his phone dings and notifies him of a message.

_**6:39 pm** _

**ggu**

tooooo

where r u >:[

its raining hard !!

**yuto**

stopped by the convenience store

want anything?

**ggu**

what r u gettng

no wait ket me huess

**yuto**

your typos

**ggu**

shhh

ur gettng soju since its almost exams

tell me im right ≥v≤

**yuto**

yeah i am

so do you want anything?

**ggu**

lets drink yuto !!

cmon!

get me one too

or just get like,, ,6

**yuto**

hyunggu no

**ggu**

hyunggu yes >:[

**yuto**

we both have classes tomorrow.

**ggu**

uve never skipped a class before

let loose !!

just tomorrow

pleaaa a se

to

yuto

yuto

adachiiiiiii

**yuto**

okay okay

cook dinner, ggu

i'll get home soon

**ggu**

yAY

 

Yuto shakes his head at his roommate, grabbing the bottles anyway after tucking his phone back into his pocket. He walks up to the cashier, who raises his eyebrows at the amount of bottles.

"Stocking up?"

"Not really."

"Alone?"

Yuto shakes his head.

He carries the plastic bag in one hand, the umbrella in the other. He walks back to his dorm, silently appreciating the melody of the soft tinkling of bottles and the raindrops falling onto the Earth. It was peaceful, as most days were, even when Hyunggu starts to belt out random songs, singing along to whatever comes on shuffle. Even when Hyunggu screams at Yuto whenever he beats him at a game, or even when Yuto's yelps fill the room as Hyunggu tries to force him to watch horror themed shows.

Yuto enters the dorm, closing the door silently behind him. He places the umbrella on their stand, eyes drifting to his roommate who was sat on the sofa and was focused on the show playing. Yuto tries to shuffle out of his shoes, the bottles tinkling again. Hyunggu's ears perk up, head turning away from the TV and towards Yuto, before displaying a soft yet bright smile.

"Hi."

"Hey." Yuto replies, looking down and successfully ridding himself of his shoes. He hears bare feet patter towards him and he looks up to see Hyunggu who had his hair styled up like an apple, glasses perched on his nose, and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The boy in front of him smiles, wrinkling his nose a bit in the process before taking the bag from Yuto's hand.

"Hey, you know the rule."

"I made japchae." Hyunggu sets down the bottles on the counter. Yuto nods, walking around the dorm to fix himself up after a tiring day. Hyunggu sets down two bowls on the coffee table, both filled to the brim with the noodles. He takes two bottles of soju, and then deciding to just place all of it by the foot of the table. Yuto enters the living room, hair slightly damp from a quick shower. He wore a huge hoodie and glasses as well, another blanket he took from his room in his hand. Hyunggu whines.

"We could just share one blanket." he mutters. Yuto giggles, throwing the blanket over Hyunggu's head.

"I think you forget you hog blankets."

Hyunggu pouts, sitting down and making himself comfortable. Yuto crouches down by the stack of movies, asking the smaller boy what he wanted to watch.

"I don't know, anything. We'd probably end up not watching anyway."

Yuto hums in agreement. He takes out the first High School Musical movie, making Hyunggu gasp and clap his hands.

"Okay, so maybe we'll watch a bit."

Yuto smiles, walking over to sit beside Hyunggu after putting the movie on. He wraps himself in his own blanket, reaching over to grab his bowl, Hyunggu following after.

 

 _"We're soaring~"_ Hyunggu sings, expecting Yuto to sing along to the next part but sighs dejectedly when Yuto doesn't. He shuffles further to the other end of the sofa, sulking. Yuto chuckles fondly, lowering the volume of the television and reaching over to grab two bottles of soju. He sets one down gently in front of Hyunggu, who was still pouting and avoiding Yuto's eyes.

He opens his own, eyes still trained on Hyunggu. "Ggu-ya."

The other boy made no movement of acknowledgement, head resting on the back of the sofa. Yuto tries to call him again.

"Hyunggu, I'm sorry. Come back?"

He hears a small _'hmph'_ from Hyunggu, but a few seconds later the smaller boy lets out a sigh, facing Yuto.

"You know, this friendship is now unstable because of that."

"I didn't know the lyrics."

"Lies." Hyunggu pouts again, grabbing the soju. He spins the cap open, taking a sip. Yuto looks at the clock. It was a quarter to 10 pm, so Yuto stands up and walks into the kitchen, taking a few bags of chips from the cupboard. He returns back to the living room, hearing Hyunggu hum along to the tunes from the movie, having already downed a quarter of the bottle.

"Don't drink too fast."

Hyunggu giggles softly. "I can manage."

"You say that every time but you end up getting drunk too fast and I have to deal with finishing off my drink alone and tucking you to bed."

"I won't this time."

"Okay."

Yuto directs his attention back to the TV, Hyunggu humming along again. It was quiet again, but Hyunggu breaks the silence with a question asking how Yuto was.

"I've been fine, Ggu. You know that."

"Do I? I feel like we haven't talked about anything serious aside from memes and academics and contemplating death due to too much stress."

Yuto actually laughs heartily at that, making Hyunggu smile. "So really, how have you been?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing much happens in my life, especially way before you came along."

"What does that even mean?"

Yuto glances at him. "You know what I mean."

"Am I basically the life of the party, the party meaning your life? I'm the life of your life." Hyunggu smiles triumphantly for a few seconds before frowning. "Wait, that doesn't make sense."

"I told you not to drink too fast."

"I'm not drunk, To. Not even tipsy."

"Okay."

It was silent again, but this time Yuto broke the silence. "How about you?"

Hyunggu hums, looking past Yuto. "I don't know. I'm okay, but at the same time I'm a little bit...troubled."

Yuto shifts in his position. "Care to tell?"

Hyunggu looks back at him before looking down. "I'm not drunk enough yet. Maybe later."

"Later meaning half a bottle later?"

"Maybe, Adachi. Maybe."

Hyunggu takes another swig, once again resting his head on the sofa.

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Yuto?"

"Not quite. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Do you?"

Hyunggu sits up. "I do, and I believe in the theory of soulmates. It kinda goes hand in hand together, right?" He drinks again. Yuto eyes his bottle, the liquid almost depleted.

"People live their lives and they meet people." Hyunggu continues. "Have you ever watched Goblin?"

"You made me watch that with you, Ggu."

Hyunggu lets out a small 'oh'. "Anyways, you know how people can either be living their first life or their last but no matter what, they will meet the people they're destined to meet, no matter what life you're living.

"And that's where soulmates come in, I guess. You're destined to love someone in your life. And somehow it can cross your mind that 'hey, maybe in my next life, I can be with the same person.' or something along those lines." He tips the remaining alcohol into his mouth. He lets out a sigh before giggling. "Sorry, I was rambling. That probably didn't make any sense."

Yuto smiles. "Don't worry, I get what you're saying." He drinks. "But Ggu, what happens if you're on your last life and the person you're destined with is on their first?"

Hyunggu thinks deeply, placing the bottle down on the table. "Then, you're only able to live one life where you truly love." He sighs. "That's sad, Yuto."

"It is." Yuto agrees. Hyunggu asks him to pass him another bottle, which Yuto hands him reluctantly. "Watch yourself, Hyunggu."

Hyunggu waves him off. "I'm still good." He twists the cap.

"Do you think you've met your soulmate?" Yuto asks.

Hyunggu looks at him straight in the eye. "I don't know. How do you even know if you have?"

Yuto downs his first bottle before letting out a satisfied sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess you'll just feel it. Not the simple infatuation, or love even. It's probably something else, something unknown and nameless."

"I thought you didn't believe in these."

"In reincarnation, no. In soulmates, maybe."

Yuto looks back down and Hyunggu was still looking at him with a thoughtful look on his face. "There's also platonic soulmates, Ggu. I think those are definitely true."

"I know, I have people I consider as platonic soulmates."

"Am I one of those?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

Hyunggu giggles. "Yup."

"I'm hurt, Kang Hyunggu."

"I told you this friendship became unstable after you refused to sing along with me."

"I'm not a singer."

"Pshh." Hyunggu takes a swig of soju. "To answer your question earlier though, I think I may have."

"Oh? I'm intrigued." Yuto takes another bottle from their stash. He noticed that Hyunggu was definitely past the tipsy point, head slightly lolling to the side and eyes half-lidded as he looked at Yuto.

"But then again, I'm not sure." He takes a sip. "How about you, Yuto? Have you met your soulmate?"

Yuto doesn't answer, only giving Hyunggu a smile. "I think you're drunk."

"M'not."

Yuto glances at the clock again. They've been talking for an hour and a half now, and Hyunggu is a bottle and a half in. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." The smaller boy shuffles a bit closer to Yuto. "Don't worry. I'll finish these with you and you won't be alone until we do."

Yuto hums and Hyunggu looks at him again.

"What?" Yuto asks.

"You didn't answer my question."

Yuto looks up again in thought. "Well, I guess I have too. But same as you, I'm not so sure."

Hyunggu pats his lap and Yuto meets his eyes, which were asking permission. Yuto nods and Hyunggu slowly lies down on his lap.

"How are you going to drink if you lie down?"

"I'll manage."

"You'll choke."

"Death is but a myth, my dear Yuto." But he sits up anyway, wobbling, and lets out a sigh.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Yuto?"

Yuto looks at Hyunggu, whose eyes were closed. "Maybe."

Hyunggu opens his eyes. "Well, I think I definitely have." He finishes off his second bottle, setting it down before coughing. "Ow."

"I'll go get some water."

Hyunggu shakes his head before giggling. "Bad idea." He looks at Yuto. "Stay here, I'm about to tell you something."

Yuto shifts again, crossing legs on the sofa and facing Hyunggu fully. "Okay, I'm listening."

"No, no. Don't look at me like that while I say this." Hyunggu says but neither of them makes any movement.

"I think," he reaches for his third and last bottle. "that I have definitely fallen in love." He twists the cap open but he doesn't drink immediately, opting to watch Yuto finish his. "And it sucks. It hurts, both in a good and a bad way. You get me?"

Yuto hums, placing down the bottle. The alcohol was definitely starting to kick in, slowly starting to feel lighter. Hyunggu continues.

"Like, liking someone is usually this soft and funny feeling, right? Like whenever you see the person you like it's supposed to give you butterflies and it feels like you're floating. But when you fall in love rather than like, it's a completely different thing. There's so much more to it. It's so complex and it's nice but heart wrenching at the same time." Hyunggu blinks, drinking and then keeping his eyes trained on the bottle as he lowers it onto his lap.

"And the thing" is, even though it hurts, you hold on to it." Then he laughs. "Humans are funny. Holding on to something that hurts them."

"Hyunggu."

"Sorry, I'm straying from my topic." He clears his throat. "As I was saying," he trails off, eyes closing.

"Hyunggu?"

He doesn't get a response, so he leans over to pluck the bottle away from Hyunggu's hands. The fingers tighten though, and suddenly he was met by Hyunggu's open eyes. He notices the light blush dusting the younger boy's cheeks, notices that they were less than 5 inches apart, so he leans back. Hyunggu blinks.

"Sorry, I thought you blacked out." Yuto says, drinking at least three gulps from a new bottle.

"I did, for awhile." He blinks again. "Where was I? Oh." He was looking at Yuto but not quite, his gaze far.

"When you love someone, you'd want to see that person happy and content. You hurt when they're hurt, you smile when they smile. It's like this weird connection where you feel everything they feel. And since you do, you'd want to see keep them safe and happy, right? You'd want to be there to dry their tears, and sometimes you'd want to be the one hurt rather than them." Hyunggu giggles, taking a sip from his bottle.

"The person you've fallen in love with must be the luckiest then." Yuto says and suddenly Hyunggu's eyes are on him and only him, gaze no longer staring far away.

"Maybe, but they don't know that." Hyunggu says, words slurring.

"Really?"

"Humans can be dumb, Yuto." He sighs, dropping his gaze. "Really dumb and dense. But that's okay, I won't stop loving that person."

"Why don't you tell them then?"

"Oh, but I do. Nearly every single day. Sometimes vocally, sometimes through actions." He looks at Yuto again. "I'm gonna finish off this bottle in one last swig."

Yuto eyes the clock again. It was already a few minutes past midnight, he looks back down to Hyunggu who was almost done chugging down the alcohol.

Hyunggu sighs and then he giggles again. Yuto takes the bottle from him and this time, Hyunggu lets him.

"Yuto?"

"Yes?"

Hyunggu lies down again on his lap, eyes closed and Yuto lets him. "You're dumb."

"Excuse me?"

"You're really, really dumb. But it's okay." He opens his eyes and looks at Yuto with a fond look, eyes half lidded through his glasses. "It's okay, cause you're my dumb human. My dumb human who cries over horror, who smiles at the smallest things, the one who stick with me and my annoying ass. The one who I know I can lean on and trust with my life."

"Hyunggu—"

"So," Hyunggu continues, cutting Yuto off. "Keep that smile on your face. It doesn't matter whether I'm in my first or last life, I'm just glad I met you. If soulmates do exist, then I believe you're mine."

Hyunggu's voice gradually became more and more quiet, his last few words barely audible. Yuto looked at Hyunggu's peaceful face, his breathing starting to deepen. He takes the younger boy's glasses off, placing them on the table gently as to not jostle Hyunggu awake. He brushes a few strands of hair from Hyunggu's face, a fond smile finding a way onto his own.

"You're dumber, Ggu-ya." He says. "But that's okay too."

He finishes off his drink, placing the bottle down. He waits a few minutes before lifting Hyunggu's head off his lap, temporarily placing a pillow underneath it. He stands up, stretching a bit and then cleaning up what he can in his drunken state.

He heads into Hyunggu's room, fixing the bed so he can tuck Hyunggu in more comfortably. He goes back into the living room, kneeling by the couch and placing one arm underneath Hyunggu's neck and the other under his knees. He picks up the small boy gently, cursing under his breath when he struggle to maintain his footing for about 5 seconds.

He walks back into Hyunggu's room, carefully placing the boy down on his bed and tucking him in.

"Just like every other drinking night." he said. "At least we did finish up." He glances at the clock on Hyunggu's desk, the numbers reading that it was a quarter to 1 am. He looks back down to Hyunggu's sleeping form with a sigh.

"You said a lot of things you probably won't remember." Yuto says even though he knew that the other boy can't hear him. "But I'll remember them. I hope you know I'm glad to be stuck with your lively ass."

Hyunggu's eyes open slightly and in the dark, Yuto can see how they twinkle. Hyunggu smiles.

"I may be dumb, but I know." He shuffles underneath the covers. "Stay awhile?"

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"How can I sleep after hearing you call me dumber? And I couldn't miss out on your confession, Adachi, my softhearted dumb human. Never in a million years." Hyunggu tries to sit up but Yuto presses down a finger on his forehead.

"Sleep, Hyunggu. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

The said boy pouts, reaching for Yuto's hand. "No, sleep here."

"Maybe next time." Yuto says, letting Hyunggu hold onto his hand.

"Dumb human."

"Dumber human." Yuto sighs. "Go to sleep."

Hyunggu closes his eyes and Yuto was sure he was already starting to really fall asleep.

"To?" Hyunggu mumbles.

"Yes?"

"You're the one I fell for, is that okay?"

Yuto smiles and his heart felt like it was about to burst. "It's okay, I fell for you too."

Hyunggu smiles. "Good." Yuto removes his finger from Hyunggu's forehead. "Good night, Yuto."

"Good night, Hyunggu." Yuto says, still holding Hyunggu's hand. He slowly pulls his hand away, fixing the blanket onto Hyunggu again before leaving the room.


	2. where hyojong wouldn't let yuki live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we even fit everyone in here?"
> 
> "What are you talking about, of course! We've done it before."
> 
> "Yeah, and Wooseok accidentally hit Jinho hyung in the face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got around to finishing it! !!
> 
> honestly this is purely an extra chapter where the rest of the members are a mess and wouldn't let yuki live. it doesn't have as much much cute yuki scenes but i hope you guys still enjoy it
> 
> oh yeah and a tw// non-graphic vomiting to those who need it! !! your safety nd comfortability always comes first!

Hyunggu woke up to soft voices coming from outside his room. He keeps his eyes closed still, thankful that his blinds were closed or he'd be blinded the moment he opens his eyes. He tries to distinguish the voices outside or maybe pick up a few words here or there but his brain was too fuzzy to do so.

He proceeds to open his eyes which was already a difficult task especially on the morning after drinking three bottles of soju consecutively the previous night. He lets out a soft groan, throwing an arm over his eyes.

_Why the hell did I drink three?_

He huffs out a breath, removing his arm from his eyes and attempts to sit up with his eyes clenched shut. He lets out a quiet but pained sob.

_Ah, where's Yuto?_

He sniffles. He noticed that the voices has stopped. He presses the heel of his hand against the side of his temple, as if it could help lessen the pain of his headache. And then a moment later, as if his pleas were heard without voicing them out, Yuto enters his room.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hyunggu gently shakes his head. He sniffles again, this time pressing both of his hands against his eyes. "My head hurts like hell."

"Sit still, I'll bring you some painkillers." And he was alone again. He attempts to open his eyes, successfully this time, staring down his lap. Yuto enters his room again, placing the pill and a glass of water on his bedside table. He brings his hands to Hyunggu's cheeks, helping him lift his head. A smile creeps up Yuto's face as he sees Hyunggu's squished face, eyes almost closed, hair partly covering them. He brushes the strands away and then wiping away stray tears that have fallen to his cheeks.

"Cute," he mutters, removing his hands from Hyunggu's cheeks and then picking up the medicine and glass. "Take this."

Hyunggu whines but does as he's told. He hands the glass back to Yuto, stifling a cough. Yuto places down the glass, simultaneously bringing a hand to Hyunggu's back. "You good?"

Hyunggu nods. "Is—" he clears his throat. "Is anyone else here?"

"Hyojong hyung and Hui hyung came over. It's past 12, so they don't have any other class."

The smaller boy hums. "I should shower."

"Sure you can handle yourself?"

Hyunggu blushes. "O-of course. It's just a hangover headache, it's not like I have a broken arm or anything."

"Well, I'm still willing to help you. But suit yourself, I'll be in the living room." Yuto winks, leaving Hyunggu alone again.

"What a dumb human." Hyunggu says under his breath, still blushing. "Stupid, dumb human." He throws the covers off of him haphazardly, nearly tripping over his feet when he managed to stand up. Two paces in and he groans at the pounding of his headache again.

"Maybe you should wait for the painkillers to kick in."

Hyunggu jumps, a squeal escaping his lips before it turns into a sob. Yuto rushes to his side, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry Ggu-ya." He rubs a hand up and down Hyunggu's back. "I'm really sorry, baby."

"Did you—" Hyunggu speaks between sobs. "Did you just call me—"

"Baby? Yes, because you are one. Come on, I'll help you into the shower."

"Okay."

 

Yuto left him once he was sure he was steady enough and wouldn't slip and bang his head somewhere. He cleans himself up, pausing every now and then. He steps out of the shower, dries himself and wears his clothes.

"Hyunggu!"

Hui's voice and hug greets him as soon as he leaves his room, making him giggle but he whines.

"Ah, hyung. I think my brain got shook."

"Don't be silly, Hyunggu. You don't have one to start with." Hui laughs before running and hiding behind Yuto. Hyunggu wears a offended look, eyes burning holes into Hui's forehead which was poking out behind Yuto's shoulder.

"Hwitaek hyung."

"Oh, come here, you big baby." Hyojong says from behind him. He wraps his arms around Hyunggu's waist, leaning his head on the younger boy's shoulder. "Don't be so sensitive~" He says in a cutesy voice.

"I'm not—! I can't believe I'm bullied in my own house. While I'm hungover. By people older than me." Hyunggu sighs, exasperated. He removes Hyojong's arms from his middle, sitting down on the sofa.

"Ggu-ya, eat breakfast." Yuto moves around, preparing a plate of food. He ignores Hyojong and Hui's protests (" _Why are you preparing everything for him? This is unfair treatment._ ") and walks over to where Hyunggu was sat. "Please?"

And Hyunggu does. Hyojong and Hui exchange knowing looks, Hyojong doing his best to refrain from pointing out how whipped these two are for each other. They opted to sit on the floor, Yuto putting on a movie for them to watch. Everyone soon fell into comfortable chatter, Yuto and Hyunggu on the sofa, Hyojong and Hui on the floor.

 

Their peace was interrupted when Hui's phone started going off.

"Changgu says they're coming over too," Hui narrates. "He's bringing Yanan and Shinwon over too."

"With Shinwon is a Jung Wooseok—" Hyojong starts.

"And with a Jung Wooseok is a Jo Jinho—" Hyunggu continues.

"And with a Jo Jinho comes a Yang Hongseok." Yuto ends with a sigh. He looks at Hyunggu, who was wearing the same tired expression as him. He looks back at Hui. "Can we even fit everyone in here?"

"What are you talking about, of course! We've done it before."

"Yeah, and Wooseok accidentally hit Jinho hyung in the face." Hyunggu brings up, cuddling a pillow and tucking it under his chin. "Long limbs are accident prone, especially in small, cramped spaces."

"I'm telling Wooseok you said that." Hui says, about to type away while Hyojong was doubling over in laughter.

"I mean, where's the lie, right?"

They decide to continue watching until the rest arrived, Hyunggu telling Hui to tell everyone else to bring food since they're all crashing at their place.

 

Changgu and Yanan arrive together 15 minutes later, 2 buckets of chicken in their hands. They put it down on the coffee table, exchanging lazy greetings with everyone in the room. Hyunggu lays down on Yuto's lap, taking one of the taller boy's hand and fiddling with it. Yuto lets him.

Shinwon arrives a couple minutes later. Yanan opens the door for him but Wooseok suddenly appears, shocking both Shinwon and Yanan, the former almost punching the taller boy in the guts.

"Please don't hit each other." Yuto reminds.

"I told you long limbs are accident prone."

  
Jinho and Hongseok arrive last, both carrying pizza, drinks, and chips. Wooseok helps them carry it over to the table where everyone was gathered around. Jinho tiptoes around the mess of legs on the floor, sitting down beside Hui who was near immobile due to Hyojong lying down on his lap, Changgu cuddling his right arm, and now Jinho proceeding to do the same on his left.

Hyunggu's legs were pushed off the couch to accomodate Shinwon and Hongseok, so he cuddles up to Yuto, bringing his legs to his chest and laying his head down on Yuto's shoulder.

Jinho arranges the food on the table, separating the trash and stuffing them in one of the bags, replacing them with other foods. He starts to bring out an assortment of drinks, from juices to soda to alcohol. Hyunggu eyes a green bottle. Yuto notices.

"No more alcohol for you."

"I know."

Changgu overhears them, raising an eyebrow. "You guys drank last night or something?" Yuto nods.

Hyojong whines from Hui's lap. "But a drunk Hyunggu is when the party starts!"

"A drunk Hyunggu is a philosophical Hyunggu." Wooseok adds.

"It's one of my favorite Hyunggus." Jinho contributes. The said boy whines, hides his face into Yuto's chest. The taller boy chuckles, bringing a hand around Hyunggu and petting his hair.

"Don't bully the baby." Yuto says, earning a slap from Hyunggu on his lap. He jumps slightly, but chuckles.

He looks back at his crowd of friends whose eyes were glinting with mischief. Most especially Hyojong's.

"Right, let's have a drink for hell week!" Hyojong announces. "Hyunggu can have one too."

"No, he had like three last night." Yuto explains. Everyone gasps, eyes widening in disbelief.

"He had WHAT?" Hui almost shouts. He slaps Hyunggu's foot which was nearby. "Hey you, kid. What the hell? Since when can you take that much?"

Hyunggu lifts his head from Yuto's chest, his hair slightly sticking to his forehead. "Since last night—"

"Do you remember what you did?" Yanan interrupts.

"I did but—"

"Dude, spill." Shinwon joins in.

"Okay, hold on—"

"Oh my God, don't tell me you guys made—"

"Let me speak!" Hyunggu pouts. "No, by the way Jinho hyung, we didn't."

Everybody falls silent but their eyes were obviously eager to know whatever happened during their drinking night. Hyunggu gives Yuto a worried glance, who just smiles reassuringly in return.

"You know what, let's drink first."

"Hyunggu."

"But Yuto—"

"Take care of your damn liver, okay?"

Hyunggu sighs. "Okay, but you tell them. I can't do this sober. I'll drink soda instead." He lies back down on Yuto's lap, keeping his feet on the floor.

"So?" Hui inquires.

"Later, when all of you are too drunk to remember."

Everyone lets out a disappointed noise. "Fine." Hui takes hold of a bottle. "To hell week!"

  
And everyone did get as drunk as the two of them did last night. It was chaos for a moment—Hyojong and Jinho having a high note battle which Yuto was sure will be the reason they'll get evicted from their dorms one day, Hui singing a ballad as he sits in the corner of their kitchen, nursing what was supposed to be a solo cup of beer but is actually apple juice, Changgu and Yanan arguing about which Disney princess is better, Hongseok dragging Hyunggu to dance on their kitchen island, the younger boy telling him no, and lastly Shinwon and Wooseok rapping about dust bunnies, whining that Yuto should finish off their rap.

Everyone has calmed down after a while, tired from their drunken activities and opting to lie down on wherever they could. Hui approaches Hyunggu and Yuto, who were looking at everyone with exhausted yet fond smiles.

"Hey, lovebirds." He says, voice quiet as he sits in front of them.

"Hey hyung." Hyunggu replies coolly to Hui's surprise.

"What, no denials? Wait, don't tell me—" he pauses, waiting for either of the two to stop him, deny, or make up an excuse. But when he got nothing, he gasps. "Holy shit, that's why you two were so domestic earlier. So who said it first?"

Hyunggu timidly raises his hand, a slight blush creeping up his neck. Hui squeals, standing up and nearly toppling over Hyunggu to give him a hug.

"Ah, I always knew you would've been the one." He pulls away from Hyunggu to pinch his cheeks, the younger protesting. He stops and calls Hyojong.

"Hey, you owe me a week's work of coffee, dumbass!"

"WHAT?"

Hyunggu wears an offended expression. "You bet on us?" He looks at Yuto. "Yuto, they bet on us!"

"I caught them once."

"I have no allies." Hyunggu stands up but gets pulled down by Yuto.

"You caught us?" Hui says as Hyojong sits beside him, question why he owed him.

"Yeah, when we went out that one time to watch Infinity War or something, I don't remember."

"Oh my God, Hyunggu confessed?!" Hyojong blurts out once his brain started working again, realizing what the topic was. Everyone else in the room raised their heads from their position, some of them gasping (In Wooseok's case, it was yelling " _I fucking told you so, Shinwon hyung!_ ").

Their friends are suddenly in front of them again, looking like a bunch of puppies. If it weren't for their situation, Hyunggu would've cooed.

"How'd he say it?" Changgu asks, cuddling up to Yanan.

"Well, he didn't actually say it till like 2 am. He was rambling about stuff like soulmates and reincarnation—" Hyunggu whines, lying back down on Yuto's lap and hiding his face on the latter's stomach. "And then when we were on our third bottle he called me a dumb human. " Yuto continues, smiling. " _His_ dumb human."

Hui squeals, hitting Hyojong multiple times. Hyojong tries to stop Hui, protecting his lap. Wooseok points a finger directly to Shinwon's face, letting out and exaggerated "Ha!" to the older boy's annoyance. Jinho looks at Hongseok, whispering "Why weren't you that witty?". Yanan and Changgu claps, the latter fake sniffing and wiping non-existent tears from under his eyes.

"My babies grow up so fast." He says. Hyunggu laughs.

"We're not your babies—".

"Are so."

"Are not! Yuto, help me out here."

"Okay—"

"Oh God, I think I drank too much." Hyojong suddenly says. Everyone stands up, slightly panicking with Hui and Yuto dragging him off to the bathroom, Changgu grabbing a towel from on of the drawers, Wooseok moving to get his hyung a glass of water. The rest just sits there with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm good, I'm not gonna throw up—" Hyojong tries to say, his words echoing against the walls of the bathroom before it breaks into a retching sound. Hyunggu and Yanan cover their ears while Shinwon just wore a really disgusted look.

"I'm okay." Hyojong says again, out of breath.

"For fuck's sake, shut up and throw up, Hyojong—" Hui tries to say before getting interrupted by the man in his hands.

"Aw gross hyung! Throw up into the toilet, not on me!" Yuto screeches. Hyunggu lets out a giggle, hugging a pillow yet again under his chin. Yanan nudges him.

"What?"

"Whipped."

"Shut up." He sighs but the smile stays on his face. "I am, aren't I?"

"You are." Everyone present in the room choruses, making Hyunggu flush.

"You have been for almost two years now." Wooseok adds blissfully.

"Funny how you guys knew before I did."

"Stop lying to yourself, Ggu. You knew way back."

"Not true—"

"HYOJONG HYUNG, PLEASE STOP TRYING TO LEAVE, YOU'LL END UP THROWING UP ON ME AGAIN!" Yuto's voice shouts once more. Hyunggu sighs.

"You better help them." Shinwon says and Hyunggu agrees, standing up and walking into the bathroom.

"Whipped—"

"AH HYOJONG HYUNG, WHY DID YOU THROW UP ON THE RAG?" Hyunggu's voice echoes this time. Everyone laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor yuki. and hyojong. drink moderately kids HDHSHSHS

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twt](www.twitter.com/nightinjae)
> 
> oh and tell me if you want this to have a second chapter where it involves the rest of the members !!
> 
> also i just saw that a huge chunk of kino's dialogue was deleted so i added that back in !


End file.
